


mend me whole

by ElatedFangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Yixing needs healing and he gets help for it from a very unusual but magnificent being.





	mend me whole

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Petal:** #150 - On a warm summer night, Yixing hears the voice of an angel.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this, especially to the prompter

Yixing loads the last of his luggage in his car trunk. He pulls the cover down and effectively secures his belongings, after which he is met with the observant Kyungsoo. The man knows the slump he is in. He knows how pressured Yixing is and how this pressure is destroying him both physically and mentally. Yixing can tell this is exactly why Kyungsoo suggested this trip. After all, that's what best friends do, right?

Kyungsoo nods, seeing Yixing is ready and about. The latter approaches his best friend, hugs him with one arm as Kyungsoo speaks in his deep baritone, "I've set your GPS to the destination. Just follow it, okay? Don't stop unless it's for food or restroom breaks and be sure to stop only in places such as gasoline stations or fast food restaurants, okay? Just to be sure you're safe and away from any kinds of unnecessary poisoning. Be sure to-"

Yixing smiles at all these reminders. What will he do without Kyungsoo? Nevertheless, he cuts him mid-sentence, waving a dismissive hand. "Okay, okay, _mom_. I'll be fine. You suggested this didn't you? I'll be fine. And it's just a break. Nothing could go wrong in a beach on a summer."

Kyungsoo starts again, eager to remind his friend more to be careful, "Hyung, this beach is different-"

"I know, I know. It's _healing_. 'Let it heal you.' I know, lil bub. If someone hears us, they'll think you're older than me," he chuckles, scratching his nape.

Kyungsoo's smile is endearing. He nears Yixing to give him one more hug. "Alright. Take care, okay? Call me if anything happens."

"I will." Yixing leans in and leaves a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek. He rounds his car and opens the door. "I'll go now! Love you!"

Kyungsoo waves, a smile ghosting his lips as he returns the endearment, "I love you too!"

Yixing takes the road with Kyungsoo's figure getting smaller in his rear view mirror. He focuses his eyes to what's in front of him - the road which he is uncertain of where it will be bringing him.

He's going on a trip to a destination he knows nothing of. But he trusts Kyungsoo. He'll go and ease his worries away and maybe when he comes back, he is ready to finally write that second book the people are waiting so much for.

  
  


Yixing lets his heavy luggage fall on the bed, falling on the spot besides it as well. He had been driving for five straight hours to a place he isn't even there slightest bit familiar of.

For once, he heeds his best friend's advice. Kyungsoo has advised him to drive off to a foreign countryside - one that is suggested by the other but is still new to him, find a cabin, stay for a couple of days and just relax. And those are exactly what he is doing now.

The past days have been very stressful for him. His first draft is due soon and he is still yet to write a decent chapter. He has zero ideas - nothing innovative, nothing novel, nothing worth writing nor reading, at the very least.

With his previous book being such a big hit, much is expected of him this time. And the pressure is exactly the reason why he can't seem to create something - anything, for his book. It has been stressing him so much.

Kyungsoo found him with dark bags under his eyes, a cup of ultra-black coffee in his hand and a disheveled appearance in his apartment one day that the man just went on and forced him into bed, cooked a meal for him while he was asleep, cleaned his house and gave him a serious talk when he woke up.

So now, he's here, on the edge of the country. Literally.

He has chosen to go to Kyungsoo's suggested destination. He has gone to a coast on a summer but despite that, the beaches in this part of the country is still almost empty. The air that blows here, despite being summer, is mostly cool. The coast is thickly vegetated - greens are pierced by the yellow sunlight in spaces here and there. The sea is very clean and it is a beautiful light blue reflecting the bright sun that never ceases to hang on the sky beautifully with each passing day. The coast is covered with white sand, large rocks littering around the peppery grains. The place is quiet and serene and Yixing revels on it. It simply is the perfect place of solace for the tired Yixing. Perfect to just ease his stress even just a little.

He hears the waves slapping against the rocks. Despite the thick trees around the place and around his cabin, he can see the waters easily, just a short walk down the shore. The light that enters the window hits his eyelids so he closes them, just basking on the serenity and quietness of the cabin - only hearing the gentle splash of waves from the sea, the soft wind blowing into the house from the outside and the little sounds the birds make from the trees just outside his cabin.

Yixing smiles to himself. Yes, this can help him ease the stress away.

\---

Kyungsoo is right. This place is healing.

Every afternoon 'til dusk, Yixing traverses the beach from the lighthouse until he reaches the front of his cabin where he sits and spends the rest of his time listening to the waves slapping against the sand and rocks, watching the sun set until he has to retire to his cabin with the cool summer air hitting his slowly calming skin each and every time.

The jagged rocks along the shore make his afternoon walks interesting each time. He almost always finds a new thing to stare at and wonder about. It is just his third night in this place and he is slowly healing. His mind is slowly being rid and eased of the stress the hustle and bustle his busy city brings.

But this afternoon walk proves to be the walk he is most fond of. The walk has taken longer than usual as he stops every time he sees a seashell to examine it and put it on his ear to listen. He hears the ocean and each time he does so, he smiles.

He already has a favorite spot to sit on every after his walk and this day is no different. He takes his seat on the flat of a protruding rock he has found just a few steps from his cabin. The sun is already setting by the time he takes his place but he stays to listen to the waves. They slap and slam to the rocks and sand and they make Yixing's body fall into a state of serenity. The wind blows warmly this time and it eases Yixing slowly of the stress that's knotted itself many times over in his mind.

The sun has just set in the horizon and only a few sun streaks pierce the clouds when Yixing brings his eyes to a close, a smile ghosting his lips.

They remain that way when he hears it.

A soft tune amidst the blows of the wind and the slam of the waves. It is so soft that if Yixing hasn't closed his eyes and instead has his attention distracted by something else, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. It's as soft as a feather, riding on the gentle wisps of the warm breeze.

It's a tune Yixing's body gladly accepts and absorbs. He feels like he is being lulled into a deep sense of peace and Yixing surrenders. He surrenders his entire being - eyes still closed and body remaining perfectly frozen in place.

Yixing inhales the salty smell of the ocean and he lets the warmth of the wind seep into his being. He exhales loudly and realizes it is the worst mistake he has ever done.

The tune stopped.

Yixing's eyes snap open and he turns his head as he sweeps his eyes across his surroundings. It is already dusk and the day is getting darker each second with only a very few sunlight peeking through the horizon. Yixing stands from his spot and gives his surroundings a sweep of his eyes again. He gently takes a step on the sand, the white grains of it hugging each of his toes. He slowly trudges his way to the water, carefully taking each of his steps as he approaches the numerous jagged rocks protruding from the sand.

When he reaches the first of the rocks, he gathers courage and asks to the wind, risking the only chance he believes he has, "May I know who you are?"

He is met with silence - nothing but the soft blows of the warm wind and the insistent slapping of the waves. He sighs. He knows this would happen. He knows he has just made a mistake. He knows he is just asking on nothingness - sure he has heard of something, of someone, but also of nothing. The soft tune sounded and felt so surreal. It was too good to be true, to be real. It just rode the soft blows of the wind like a feather riding the air. It was soft but Yixing knows it is real. He _knows_ that it is real. But then, for all he knows, it could just be his mind playing the same tricks on him. After all, it has been insistent these days, what with all the stress that has piled up.

He slumps as he makes up his mind to just retire to his cabin. The last of the sunlight is now slowly disappearing - the day now turning well into the night. He steps back to turn but he stops when he hears it.

"You can call me _your merrow_."

The voice sounds so melodic and it lulls Yixing into a sense of peace and security. Yixing smiles upon hearing it and more so with what the voice said. "My merrow." He says to himself.

He sweeps his eyes around yet again, willing to grab the chance he thinks he is given - unwilling to let go of the rare opportunity he is presented. The very few sunlight left are on their tail-end, night and darkness creeping up and claiming the rest of the sky.

"May I see you?" Yixing speaks to the wind, eyes fixated on the waters in front of him.

He waits and waits. He waits for a long time but still he stays, eager to hear an answer, believing he will receive one. After a long time of waiting, he hears the melodic voice again.

"Yes, you may."

Yixing stands straightly at the consent and turns his head to his sides as he tries to locate the owner of the voice. He sees him nowhere so he asks to the wind yet again, "Where are you?"

"Come to the waters."

Yixing stops in his tracks, his mind whirring with all the stories and tales he has both read and heard before. _Merrows_ or more popularly known as merfolks. He has heard stories of merfolks coaxing men and women alike, into the water, baiting them with their voices and get them to kill themselves. These stories wander his mind until he abruptly shakes his head, deciding to meet the owner of the voice no matter what.

He trudges on his way, slowly taking his steps one after the other, closing in to the water. He has just stepped onto the softened and wet sand when he hears the voice call on him again, this time it's nearer, just by his right.

"I am here."

He turns when he hears the voice and his mind couldn't quite comprehend what he is seeing. He is in awe and he is left speechless. He draws in a breath when his eyes has raked in all of the sight, mind slowly wrapping upon the fact of what's in front of him.

Yixing turns to see beautiful man sitting leisurely behind a huge rock, back resting against the cold stone. His skin is pearly white and his eyes, a shining pair of brown orbs that hold an innocent look and if Yixing doesn't find it odd enough, he is convinced that they remind him of a puppy. His hair is brown and fluffy and it easily dances to each blow of the warm night breeze. His lips are pleasantly pink and his chest is bared. His abdominal muscles are well developed but then it connects to something. When Yixing drags his eyes down, he sees a beautiful ombre of orange and pink tail for his lower half.

A _merrow_. He really is a merrow.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Yixing releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He closes his mouth he didn't realize was agape. And he shakes his head. He blinks his eyes a couple of times to gather his bearings before he answers a quick and gentle, "No."

Yixing hears the merrow chuckle. It sounds so sweet, like the soft sound of waves and it makes Yixing feel pleasant more so upon seeing the merrow's soft eyes forming crescents and mouth stretching into a huge smile. "I'm glad you aren't."

"You're actually a merman?" Yixing asks the question before he could stop himself. He wants a confirmation that he is actually seeing what he is seeing.

"Yes. _Your merrow_."

Yixing cocks his head to the side and it makes the merman chuckle yet again. "I see you troubled. I want to take those troubles away."

The merman looks genuinely concerned. He must have seen Yixing a couple of times in his afternoon walks along the beach. Yixing won't deny, he really has been in such a bad shape when he first arrived at the beach. Although he has now slowly relaxed, he can't say he has already fully rested. He needs more time. And he needs to hear more of that tune.

"You did. You helped me a lot just now. I wish I could hear more of you."

The merrow smiles sweetly, looking minutely proud that he was able to help, "I'm glad enough that I could help. Did you like my song?"

Yixing wastes no time. He nods his head insistently, getting his answer across effectively. "I really like it. I felt safe and at peace."

The merrow's eyes form crescents again, his lips stretching wider into a huge smile. "I'm glad I got that through."

The merrow suddenly sits upright and starts to drag himself back into the water, slowly moving away from the shore. Yixing sees him enter the water inch by inch and when his tail is fully submerged into the water Yixing shoots his chance. He grabs the one he deems is his last opportunity. With desperation in his voice, he asks, "Will I ever see you again?"

The merrow turns back to him and upon seeing the evident worry on Yixing's face, Yixing sees him smile and move his head to the side endearingly, he speaks again, "You can call me Baekhyun from now on. What should I call you?"

"Yixing. My name is Yixing."

The merrow smiles, "I'll see you again, Yixing."

With one leap, the merrow's body is swallowed by the water, his orange and pink tail following suit shortly after him, reflecting the last of the sunshine.

Yixing smiles to himself. He doesn't know when it will happen but he whispers to himself, "Yes, I'll see you again, _my merrow_."

\---

It has been a good week since he saw the merman. His afternoon walks have become imperative - an important part of his day. They have been afternoons of walking and waiting because his walks has now stretched well into the night and his mind and heart always have prepared him for the chance that the merrow might show himself again. He never did once after their first meeting, but Yixing holds on to his promise. He waits for him even if it meant extending his getaway for another week and another, if need be.

Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun._

The name suits him. It's a name that radiates color, energy, and softness. It suits him. It really does. And Yixing smiles to the thought.

"My merrow," he whispers to himself as he walks the short distance from the shore to his cabin. It's another day of leaving his hopes for tomorrow. It's another day of leaving his eagerness to hear his peace and see unique magnificence for tomorrow.

He is just a few moments in his cabin, well situated on his sofa with a notepad, when Yixing hears rough raps on the front door. He perks up at the sudden disturbance. He snaps his head to the door, eyebrows scrunching at the thoughts whirring in his mind. _Who could be at the door at this hour?_

He has heard of talks in his morning trips to the market about some thief. He hopes to the heavens this isn't it. He opens the door slightly to just get a peek of the cause of disturbance but then a gush of wind suddenly forces the door open and what Yixing sees in his doorway makes his eyes go wide as saucers.

He sees a brown mop of hair, brown orbs looking excitedly at him, lips stretched wide in a grin, and a bare chest. If Yixing's eyes can go any wider, they probably would go to such extent because what dawns on him is one which he never expected.

He recognizes the face in front of him! Yixing's mouth falls open at the realization and when he sweeps his eyes down, he immediately brings both of his hands up - each to cover each of his eyes. He has seen a glimpse of a very naked lower half - hips, thighs, legs and all.

_Legs and all..._

Yixing snaps his eyes open again and looks directly down to ten wiggling toes then swiftly brings them up to a still-grinning face. Out of all the incoherence whirring in his mind, he manages to fish out the most incoherent of all. And in stutters too.

"Wha- Why-- Oh my holy sheep! B-Baekhyun?!"  


Yixing has managed to cloth Baekhyun after fishing some of his least used white T-shirt, which unfortunately falls all too loosely around the merrow's frame as it is too big, and an unused boxer shorts from his messy luggage. The merrow is now seated on the sofa, sipping on the hot chocolate Yixing has haphazardly made for him. He looks annoyingly cute as he bounces in his seat (the best way he can without spilling his drink) with excitement because, "Oh! Wow! Yixing this tastes so good! What on seas is this?!"

Yixing chuckles at the innocence. This merrow is a pure wonder and it brings Yixing unexpected joy. "It's hot chocolate."

Baekhyun soaks the name like a sponge. His mouth rounds and his eyes wide, "Ohhh. I don't really know what that is but this is really good!"

Yixing chuckles yet again before he explains further, "It's ah, human's food from a tree grown in land. It's called cocoa. It's-"

Baekhyun's melodic laugh echoes around the cabin, "Even if you explain I won't get it. Thank you though, Yixing." His name sounds really good in Baekhyun's voice and Yixing tries his hard to hide the fact that he's feeling giddy.

"You're welcome, Baekhyun."

A few moments pass in silence, with just the two of them sipping their own respective drinks and Yixing sneaking his not too subtle glances. He smiles his dimpled smile, chuckling thereafter, when he catches Baekhyun just about to sneak a glance on him too. He infects the merrow with his light laugh and the merrow, on the other hand, just full on laughs, mouth wide and laugh loud as he shakes in his frame, making his loose shirt dance around him.

"Baekhyun, may I ask you something?" Yixing asks after their laughs die down.

Baekhyun brings his round puppy eyes to him, lips pursed as he gulps the sweet hot liquid into his system. He nods as he hums in response, "Hmm?"

Yixing has numerous questions plaguing his mind right now, bouncing on and around the walls of his head as he tries to make sense of the events that have unfolded. How? Who? Why? But the most appropriate and important question right now, "What happened, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun's eyes lose some of it's cheerfulness as the realization of what's being asked dawns upon him. He brings them down to his drink for a moment as though to gather his bearings and brings them up to Yixing yet again, this time back with its cheerfulness but also laced with mischief. "I told you I'll see you again, didn't I?"

Yixing smiles, "You did."

"It took quite some time. But here I am, Yixing."

Yixing feels thankful. Really. He can't even imagine what could have possibly happened in the last week for Baekhyun to arrive at his doorstep -naked and with legs instead of his magnificent colorful tail. He can't even imagine that Baekhyun would do something like this. A sacrifice of a masterpiece of a tail even just for a moment seemed like a sacrifice so great, Yixing can't wrap his mind around it.

Yixing replicates the wide and bright smile on Baekhyun's face, pouring his immeasurable gratitude in it. But he has a question and he has to ask it and so he gathers his courage and spills it, "But why Baekhyun?"

The change of expression on Baekhyun's face tells that he understands. He brings his head down and when he speaks, it is barely a whisper but Yixing hears it enough - loud and clear.

"Because you are worth it."

  


Yixing's eyes bore into the lamp-lit ceiling, toes wiggling under the soft comforter. He can't seem to sleep with the fact that Baekhyun is in his bed, wrapped in his blankets. He startles a bit when he hears the soft voice riding the soft breeze that enters through the open window.

"Yixing."

Yixing hums his response, making known that he's awake and listening. "Hmm?"

"Share the bed with me, please."

Silence stretches. But Yixing answers before it gets awkward and more importantly, before Baekhyun feels rejected. "It's okay, Baekhyun. You take the bed."  
  
Baekhyun's voice is a whine and Yixing smiles to himself when he hears it. Baekhyun whining is something he never thought he needed to hear. "Yixing~ this is your bed though."  
  
Yixing hums, surrendering to the fact. "Hmm, it is. And I'm letting you use it. It'll be uncomfortable for you if I take up your space."  
  
"No. The floor is cold. Come here. We'll fit, I promise."

"Baekhyun, it's okay. I have a mattre--" Yixing tries to reason out but Baekhyun cuts him - complete with visual and somatic surprise, as Baekhyun suddenly sits up on the bed and hurriedly gets down from it - probably meaning to sit on the floor but landing on Yixing's thighs, "--OOF!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Baekhyun lifts himself off of Yixing as fast as he has landed. He bows a couple of times before he adds a comment, "Ugh, it's hard to remember I have feet now."  
  
Yixing laughs at this. He sits up from his mattress on the floor, fronting the very close Baekhyun on his side. "You will get used to them soon. For now, go on. Sleep. On the bed."  
  
Yixing's tries to make his voice sound stern in hopes that Baekhyun would cut the little exchange and just go to sleep on his bed but Baekhyun just flicks his nose and grabs his arms with both hands. "I'll only sleep here when you're with me."

Upon hearing this, Yixing relents. He lets himself be lifted by the merrow off the floor and on the bed by being dragged by his arm. He stretches a hand to grab both his blanket and his pillow. When Baekhyun has successfully dragged his whole body to the bed, he places his pillow beside Baekhyun's to which the merrow shows great delight to.  
  
Baekhyun lays on the bed first and his smile is wide as he looks at Yixing, waiting for him to lay on his space beside him. When Yixing takes his space, he hears Baekhyun's righteous voice, "I told you we'd fit!"  
  
Yixing just smiles, "Yeah, yeah."  
  


The night is late and Yixing is still just staring at the ceiling. He can't sleep - all the more now because now he is sharing his bed with Baekhyun. _His merrow_ . His thoughts are whirring of all the possibilities, of all the circumstances that could have happened that could have stopped him from getting to this point - to something such as sharing a bed with a merman. In the bottomline of everything, what if he hadn't listened to Kyungsoo?  
  
He is glad he did, because Baekhyun's presence alone is something Yixing is thankful for. The moment he has heard the soft tune, he knows that he has slowly found his peace. He knows that one way or another, Baekhyun is healing him - un-knotting all the stress that has knotted in his system many times over.  
  
His train of thought gets disturbed when he sees the merrow shift beside him, moving his body to face him and prop his head with his arm. "Yixing."  
  
"Baekhyun? Are you okay?"  
  
Baekhyun's eyes are trained on him, innocent but serious as though he's a kid asking for a treat. "Will you kiss me?"  
  
Yixing is rendered speechless. He has never seen this coming. He never thought his merrow sees him like that. Yixing must have been frozen in his place for quite some time that Baekhyun raises a hand in front of his face and waves it. "Yixing?"  
  
Yixing blinks once, twice and a few more times. He is just about to open his mouth to say something - anything, but Baekhyun beats him to it. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'm sorry if I said such a stupid thing." Baekhyun's face falls and he looks down, arm already lifting as his body already about to fall back on the bed.  
  
But Yixing stops him to it by lunging forward, catching his cheeks on both of his hands, cradling his face and turning it slightly to the side as he connects his lips with the merrow's. They're just as he thinks they are - soft and pliant, pink and irresistible.  
  
Baekhyun freezes with initial shock but shortly concedes as he surrenders to Yixing's ministrations. He lets himself be guided and just opens his mouth when Yixing's tongue prod against his lips - soft, wet, and insistent. Yixing kisses him deep and licks him in all of his crevices, drinking up all the mewls he pulls out of the merrow's throat. He kisses him until he couldn't breathe anymore and even by then, he kisses him still, and more.  
  
Yixing pushes Baekhyun's weakening figure down flat to the bed and still continues to suck him by his bottom lip. He slides his warm hand down Baekhyun's neck and moves it to his nape, grabbing a fistful of his brown hair. It is just by then that Baekhyun's hand gently pushes him and he gets the signal. He releases the bottom lip he has been sucking in between his and pulls his head slightly to give the merman space to breathe.  
  
With the dancing stars behind Yixing's eyes and the air struggling to get in and out of his system, he sees such a beautiful view in front of him. A well-kissed, panting Baekhyun is a sight to see. His lips are red and swollen - evidently sucked like there's no more morrows coming. His chest is heaving up and down, struggling to oxygenate his shortly air-deprived lungs.  
  
He is smiling. So widely. So hugely. And Yixing's heart skips a beat.  
  
"This must be how it feels to drown." Baekhyun's voice is airy - both amused and teasing. None less from his merrow.  
  
Yixing chuckles, "Yeah. I think it comes close."  
  
Baekhyun closes his mouth promptly after chuckling, a sweet smile grazing his lips. "I'd drown this way over and over if I could." He clasps Yixing's shirt with his hand and pulls him down, granting both of themselves more and more of their little bubble of happiness.  
  
Until they fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
\---  
  
  
The bright sun forces Yixing's eyes open, waking from the deep and peaceful slumber he has been in. When he sees the first of the light, what happened the night before flashes before his eyes. He smiles as his eyes focus, both happy and at peace with all that has transpired.  
  
He turns, ready to greet the cause of his happiness so early in the morning only to find an empty spot. His eyes widen at the loss, reaching over and tapping on the bed - now cold and devoid of the warmth he expects it to have.  
  
"Baekhyun?"  
  
Yixing sweeps his eyes around his room only to find no one. He hurriedly rises from his bed in favor of looking at the other rooms of the cabin. Maybe he's somewhere. Maybe he has just grown curious and decides to explore a bit, this is a whole new world for him after all.  
  
He searches around his cabin, even going out to the terrace, screaming the name of his merrow on top of his lungs, "BAEKHYUN!"  
  
He shouts one more time, calling for his merrow, begging him to answer. "Baekhyun, answer me! _Please_ ."  
  
Yixing collapses on the wooden deck of the terrace when he gets no response but the gentle blow of the morning breeze. Yixing tries to think of last night. It's too good to be true. Everything is too good to be true.  
  
Did he just dream all of that?  
  
Was he in the peak of his stress that his mind had created a muse for him to heal? In this case, has he really healed? Is he eased of all the burdens he imposed upon himself? At this point, he doesn't really know. His mind is whirring of everything and nothing at the same time.  
  
He slumps. He is rendered physically exhausted. But he picks himself up. He enters his cabin again, thinking of changing to take a walk on the shore. He wants to find even just one bit of evidence that everything was real, that it happened and that it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. He refuses to surrender to the fact that it is even though all the circumstances point to it.  
  
He swings his bedroom door open and his eyes instantly land on his bedside table. The evidence he has been so desperately asking and looking for is right in front of his eyes.  
  
He sees a seashell by his lamp, carefully placed - beautiful and clean. A masterpiece like the being that has probably put it there. The shell is a milky white hard shell, brown dancing with the monotone color as strips and dots of it litter the shell. It is about a fist big and when Yixing lifts it, it is light and fragile.  
  
Yixing goes with his reflex. He brings it to his ear and listens through the hole.  
  
He can hear the sea - the waves and the wind, lulling him to a sense of peace. But this peace locks itself into Yixing's being when he hears it.  
  
A soft tune.  
  
The _same_ soft tune.  
  
Yixing realizes only belatedly that he has been tearing up when a tear falls on his chest. It is real. He hasn't been dreaming.  
  
Baekhyun is real. _His merrow is real._  
  
Yixing clasps the seashell with both hands and brings it to his heart. He can't think of what could have been the reason the merman has left but he tries to push it out of his mind. He falls to the ground and he full on cries - Baekhyun's name on his lips. He cries his worries away and when he's done, he promises - he will hold on to what Baekhyun has given him - his peace.  
  
His light.  
  
_His merrow._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
